towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nothing is like it seems! 3 "Memories of the Past!"
Prolog: M'azeka hatte sich wieder gefangen und überlegte wie er seine prikäre Situation wieder gerade biegen konnte. In den vergangenen 8 Wochen hatte er zu viel erlebt um es auf einmal zu verkraften. Er wurde ungewollt Zeuge von zwei brutalen Morden und beinahe auch selbst zu einem Mörder. Doch zum Glück hatte der Matoraner, den er in einer Vision mit einer der Mörder der Wahrsagerin verwechselt hatte, das Attentat unbeschadet überstanden. Der Matoraner wusste das er jetzt Helfer brauchte, Helfer die so waren wie seine ihm unbekannten Gegner. Er würde mit dem Matoraner den er Nieder geschossen hatte sprechen müssen und diesem alles erklären. Mazeka zog ein Bild aus der Tasch seines Mantels und zog es glatt. '''E'ine Träne rollte über seine Kanohi. Krakua hatte ihm nicht geglaubt und nun war er tot. Niedergestreckt mit vier Schüssen, zwei in die Brust und zwei in den Rücken. Und er, Mazeka musste dies mit ansehen, ohne helfen zu können. Nun musste er die beiden aufsuchen die genauso hart sein konnten und über die nötige Hinterlist verfügten. Aber bevor er den Kontakt suchen konnte, musste er alle Ereignisse der vergangenen 8 Wochen noch mal revue passieren lassen und Ordnen um eine vernünftige Erklärung daraus zu machen. Ga Metru: '''Vor 8 Wochen: E's war wieder Wochenmarkt in Ga Metru. Wie jeden Sonntag Nachmittag wimmelte es von Matoranern auf dem Marktplatz der Stadt am Meer. Mazeka schlenderte an den Marktständen vorbei und genoss das Treiben auf dem Markt. Sein Blicke wanderten über die Obst und Gemüsesorten die von den Bauern angeboten wurden, zu den frischen Fischen der Fischersleute aus Ga Metru und auch auf die Reihe kleiner Häuser direkt hinter der Straße die einmal um den Marktplatz herum führte. In allen der Häuser waren die Schaufenster geschmückt nur in einem nicht. Es gehörte einer Ga Matoranerin die von vielen Mitarma genannt wurde. Mazeka kannte sie nicht und wusste auch nicht ob sie auch wirklich so hieß. Es war ihm eigendlich auch ziemlich egal. Aber dennoch war er heute neugirig was im Haus von dieser Mitarma passierte. Das Haus hatte nur kleine Fenster und war immer Dunkel, ausser wenn Wochenmarkt war. '''M'azeka ging zu Tür des Hause und sah durch das Fenster in den Raum. Mitarma schien mit irgend wem zu sprechen, aber diese Person konnte er nicht sehen. Der Matoraner verfolgte mit den Augen wie sich Mitarma auf einen Hocker setzte und etwas auf dem Tisch von einem Tuch befreite. Oh, dachte Mazeka als er die orange schimmernde Kristallkugel sah. Diese Mitarma war dem zu folge wohl eine Wahrsagerin oder so etwas in der Richtung. Mazeka kannte sich mit diesen Dingen nicht so genau aus. Aber mit wem sprach sie. Mazeka schlich zu einem leicht geöffnetten Fenster und verstand nun was die Wahrsagerin sprach. Aber immer noch konnter er die andere Person nicht sehen. Da mussten zwei Matoraner sein viel es ihm schlagartig ein als er zwei Schatten erkannte. Zudem schien Mitarma, die Wahrsagerin nicht gerade erfreut über ihren Besuch zu sein. "'I'hr verdammten Farblosen!" fauchte Mitarma wütend, "warum kann ich euch in meiner Kugel nicht sehen!" Mazeka wurde ernst als er Verzweiflung in dem Aufschrei gehört haben mochte. "Wo kommt ihr her!" jammerte die Wahrsagerin, "wer zum Makuta hat euch geschickt!" Mazeka wurde noch ernster und presste seine Kanohi näher an das Fenster. "Hat euch eure Kugel nicht vorgewarnt?" kicherte eine Stimme. Mazeka erkannte das es sich um eine Matoranerin handeln musste die höchsten 18 Jahre alt sein konnte. Schüsse im Haus! "'N'ein! Bei Mata Nui!" heulte Mitarma. Mazeka packte blankes endsetzen als er die Bewegungen der Schatten erkannte. Sie wollten Waffen ziehen. Er rannte zur Tür und wollte Mitarma helfen doch die Tür war von innen veriegelt worden so das er sie nicht einmal minimal bewegen konnte. Mazeka sah wieder durch das Fenster in der Tür. Da waren sie, zwei Matoraner in langen schwarzen Mänteln mit langgezogenen Kapuzen die ihre Kanohi Masken verbargen. "'L'ast mich in Ruhe!" flehte Mitarma traurig, "ich habe euch nichts getan und kenne euch nicht einmal!" "Was macht das schon!" sprach eine andere Stimme kalt und ohne jegliche Zeichen von Gefühlen, "du bist nur Mittel zum Zweck!" Mazeka erschrak, die beiden da drinnen waren Matoranerinen und von der Stimme zu urteilen noch jung. Mitarma sprang auf und warf den Hocker und eine Vase nach den Gestalten in den Mänteln. Mazeka sah wie diese die Objekte mit einer Klinge abwerten und erstarrte. An den Klingen war hinter dem Schafft zwei Pistolenläufe angebracht. In der Bewegung waren aber auch die Kaputzen der Angreifer weg gerutscht. Der Matoraner erkannte deutlich eine lang gezogene Pakari und eine silbernde Kiril. In der nächsten Sekunde erblickte er das Mündungsdeuer der vier Läufe. 'D'ie Wahrsagerin viel gegen die Wand und rutschte langsam zu Boden. Mazeka würgte und rang einen Moment nach Luft. Was brachte zwei jugendlich Matoranerrinnen zu so einer brutalen Tat. Erneut hörte er Schüsse dann einen Moment der Stille. Diese Stille war zu grausam und trieb ihm die Angst hoch. "Arme, arme Hexe!" hörte er wieder und überwandte die Angst. Er suchte wieder mit den Augen den Raum ab und erblickte wie die beiden Matoranerinnen die scheinbar tote Mitarma mit dem Fuß in die Ecke schoben. Sie zogen die Kaputzen wieder hoch und verschwanden irgend wo hinten im Raum. Mazeka rannte so schnell er konnte über den Marktplatz. Er stolperte die treppen des Rathauses hoch und rannte beinahe Toa Gahli um. Le Metru: '''2 Tage später: M'azeka suchte Krakua, er musste ihm unbeding von dem Drama aus Ga Metru erzählen. Er ging die Straße endlang und bemerkte nicht das er verfolgt wurde. Sie waren ihm schon seit dem er den Zug verlassen hatte auf den Fersen. Mazeka bog in die Seitenstraße nach rechts und steuerte auf eine Siedlung voller Villen zu. In der größten dieser Villen wohnte der Toa der sein Bester Freund war. Toa Krakua und Mazeka verbannt eine tiefe Freundschaft. Dreimal klingelte er an der Tür. Krakua der hier erst vor kurzem eingezogen war, öffnette die Tür und begrüßte Mazeka freundlich. Am Tisch wollte er dem Toa alles berichten was er gesehen hatte. Doch zuvor schob dieser dem Matoraner einen Zeitung herüber. Mazeka liefen wieder Schweißperlen über die Kanohi als er den Artikel las. "Elektrizitätswerk von Ta Metru sabotiert," stand auf der ersten Seit, "fünf Angestellte schweben noch in Lebensgefahr!" Mazeka las weiter, "sie wurden mit zwei Schussverletzungen vorgefunden!" '''D'er Matoraner schluckte tief, das passte zu dem was er in Ga Metru erlebt hatte. "Dieses Verbrechen fand gestern statt?" fragte er Krakua. Der Toa nickte, "der Orden meint es seien die Dunklen Jäger!" "Nein!" antwortete Mazeka, "das waren keine Dunklen Jäger!" Der Matoraner berichtete nun was er selbst in Ga Metru erlebt hatte. Krakua schwieg. "Arme Matoranerin!" sagte er leise, "wird sie durchkommen?" "Das wissen die Ärtzte noch nicht!" erklärte Mazeka bedrückt. "Aber wenn es die Jäger nicht waren!" hakte Krakua nach, "wer dann?" "Ich weiß es doch auch nicht!" murmelte der Matoraner, "aber ich bin mir absolut sicher das es nicht die Dunklen Jäger waren!" "Wenn du meinst!" antwortete Krakua und goss sich und Mazeka eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Die beiden Gestalten huschten zwischen den Bäumen näher an die Villa heran. Eine der Gestallten warf einen schnellen Blick in das Zimmer und duckte sich wieder weg. Sie sah auf das Display des Mobiltelefons und sah die andere Gestalt an. "Ja!" antwortete diese mit einer Abfolge von Handzeichen, "ja, er ist es!" 'K'rakua und Mazeka gingen in das Arbeitszimmer. Der Toa schob dem Matoraner einen Block und Bleistift herüber, "zeichne mir bitte diese Waffe auf." "Ich kann mir besten Willens nicht vorstellen wie eine Kombination aus doppelläufiger Pistole und Schwert funtionieren und aussehen soll!" fuhr Krakua fort. Mazeka zeichnete die Waffe auf und schob den Block zurück. Krakua überlegte kurz, "so eine Waffe gibt es einfach nicht!" sprach er, "du musst dich da vertan haben!" Mazeka schüttelte den Kopf, "es war im Zimmer zwar nicht so hell aber diese Waffe besaßen sie!" "Manchmal geht mit dir deine Fantasie durch!" sprach der Toa ruhig, "du solltest weniger mit deinem Sky Fighter rumrasen, es tut dir nicht gut!" Mazeka wurde wütend, "ich habe diese art Pistolenschwert wirklich gesehen!" "Damit haben sie sehr brutal und aus nächster Nähe die Wahtsagerin zusammen geschossen!" fuhr der Matoraner sauer fort. Toa Krakua sah den Matoraner an und lächelte, "du brauchst wirklich mal Urlaub!" Mazeka wurde es mulmig im Bauch und ein Raum nach dem anderen wurde etwas Dunkler. Angriff auf Krakua. "'I'rgend wer hat hier den Strom abgestellt!" bemerkte Mazeka und verbarg seine Unruhe. Krakua sah ihn an, "ich werde mal die Stadtwerke anrufen, diese Stromschwankungen kommen öffters vor!" "Mißt!" fluchte Krakua, "die Leitung ist tot!" Mazeka zog seine Pistole und sein Schwert. Krakua versuchte es über Händy doch der Empfang war fürchterlich. Er warf das Handy weg und zog ein Schwert aus seinem Waffenschrank. Beide liefen kampfbereit durch den langen Flur der Villa und achteten auf jede Auffälligkeit. Mazeka dachte wieder an das Haus und die Wahsagerin. Wenn die Attentäter in so einem kleinen Haus sich unaufällig bewegen konnten, dann erst recht in so einer Villa. Der Matoraner suchte nach jedem Schatten und da waren sie. Zwei Matoranerschatten. Einer bewegte sich links und einer rechts des Raumes. Der eine Schatten blieb stehen. Mazeka fiksierte ihn und richtete seine Pistole in die Richtung. Er arbeitete sich vorsichtig an die Säule heran und umrundete sie. Da lag ein Mantel, so einen wie ihn die Gestalten in Ga Metru getragen hatten. 'M'azeka ging wieder in die Mitte des Raumes und suchte Krakua. Dieser stand an der Tür. Der Matoraner wollte gerade was sagen als ihn ein Arm in einer gekonnten Bewegung zu Boden drückte. "Danke für meinen Mantel!" sprach die Stimme. Mazeka wollte aufstehen doch auf einmal spürte er eine Spitze die seine Kanohi berührte. Er sah auf und erblickte die zwei Pistolenläufe und dahinter die Matoranerin mit der silbrigen Kiril. "Keine Bewegung!" sprach diese kalt und drückte ihren Fuß unter Mazekas Hals. "He, Toa!" rief sie laut und Krakua drehte sich zu ihr um. Er rannte auf den am Boden gedrückten Mazeka zu. Dann stopte er ab. Eine langläufige Pistole rute auf der Maske seines Freundes und jenes Pistolenschwert was er als Quatsch abgetan hatte wurde auf ihn gerichtet. "Eine falsche Bewegung und der Matoraner hier war einmal!" wiederholte die Matoranerin. Der Toa machte sich bereit für eine Attacke seines Elementes aber er brach diese ab als er eine zweite Matoranerin hinter sich bemerkte. Das Spiegelbild veriet ihm das sie eine lange schwarze Pakari trug und ebenfalls ein Pistolenschwert auf ihn richtete. 'M'azeka schrie vor trauer und innerem Schmerz als Krakua nach vorne zuckte. Die zwei Kugeln schossen durch den Toa hindurch in den Raum hinein. Nun feuerte die andere Matoranerin. Der Toa viel verdreht auf den Boden. Er sah wütend und voller Hass die Matoranerin an. Diese schlug mit dem Schaft ihres Pistolenschwertes zu und Mazeka wurde es schwarz vor Augen. Epilog: '''Irgend wo in Metru Nui: M'''azeka schob das Bild in die Jackentasche und stand auf. So in etwas konnter er alles einiger Maßen verständlich erklären. Nur so konnte er seine Probleme verdeutlichen und seine akut und ungünstige Situation am besten wieder gerade biegen. Er klappte das Notizbuch zu und schob es in die andere Jackentasche. Bevor er diesen Tops oder so änlich aufsuchte würde er noch mal im Krankenhaus vorbei schauen wie es um Krakua und dieser Mitarma stand. So weit er es gehört hatte würde Mitarma bald das Krankenhaus verlassen können. Aber Mazeka bezweifelte das sie nocht irgend etwas von diesem schrecklichen Tag wusste. Jemand der gut 8 Wochen im Koma lag vergisst so manches. '''Irgend wo in Daxia: D'''ie zwei Nonnen schritten in frommer Haltung durch den Gang auf ein Zimmer zu. Sie öffnetten die Tür und verschwanden darin. Sie zogen die Gewandungen aus und hengten sie in einen Schrank. Die Schrankwand viel weg und gab den Fahrstuhl frei. General Major Gondon strahlte als die beiden Agentinnen in sein Büro traten. Nach dem sie salutiert hatten sezuten sie sich auf die Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch. "Ich bin erfreut!" lachte der General Major, "die Identifikationen von vier Toa und noch einen Toa für längere Zeit ausser Gefecht gesetzt!" "Bleibt an diesem Matoraner namens Mazeka dran!" sprach Gondon zufrieden. Nach dem Pfippsi und Helena wieder sein Büro verlassen hatte machte er eine Notiz auf einer Aktenmappe. '''Alles verläuft nach Plan. Archiv: Organisation der Arg- und Aurum Matoraner Die Farblosen (The Colorless Ones) Kategorie: Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Jadekaiser